Bite me Twilight
by Nyx Blake
Summary: Bella thought there was only one type of vampire but then Vlad and his family and his friends move to Forks. And a new vampire is after everyone Bella cares about.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either. **

Chapter 1

(This is placed before Breaking Dawn. But this is after Eclipse. So were in some weird paradox. And unfortunately this Snow isn't a vampire…yet.) Bella getting her books into her car when a voice spoke behind her. "Hi there." Bella looked behind her to see tall guy who was wearing all black.

When Bella finally calmed down she decided to talk to this strange boy. "Hi there I'm Bella are you new around here. You know I used to be new here?"

He smirked and said, 'I'm Vladimir Tod but everyone calls me Vlad and your not my type. I have a girlfriend and her name is Snow."

Bella laughed a nervous laugh. "Oh I have a boyfriend, his name is Edward. And I was just trying to be nice." Vlad smirked and Bella read the words on his shirt, 'Bite Me'. Bella was just thinking that he wasn't going to go so well with Edward.

Bella then asked, "So you need a lift to your school?"

Vlad shrugged and answered, "Sure I'm going to that Forks High School or whatever it's called." They got in the car and she drove off.

Vlad looked out the window. "Like the weather you guys have here."

"I don't like the rain here actually."

Vlad laughed a little as the car pulled to a stop. Edward waited for her. Belle ran towards him as he pulled her into a big hug. "I was just thinking about you and how I always want to be near you."

"Stalker much." Vlad was right behind them and a girl who also all dressed in black.

"Oh Bella this is Snow, Snow this girl with her dorky boyfriend was trying to hit on me." Edward glared evilly. "Hey it's the truth. So see you." They left with Snow's hand wrapped with Vlad's.

"I didn't flirt with him. I was just trying to greet a new neighbor." Edward smiled and kissed Bella on the cheek. They went through school. And a new teacher came through the door. He was pretty cute except for the dorky purple hat he wore. He smiled and Bella could have sworn she saw fangs.

"Good Evening class. My name is Otis and I will teach you history but also I will be working in one of my any fields, mythology. Were each day we will go deep into the each mythical being." Otis passed out papers and started class. Class went well and soon lunch came. Bella was sitting with her friends when Vlad and his girlfriend Snow came. There was another couple of another Goth girlfriend and her preppy good-looking boyfriend.

Vlad smirked and said, 'Hey Bella you know Snow. These are my best friends Henry and October. " He smiled a little as they sat down all them unaware they were sitting with a group of vampires.

Vlad took a big bite of his sandwich and Edward said, "Sorry this table is more for family members."

Vlad took a sip of some odd dark liquid juice before almost spitting it out. "You're dating your relative?"

Edward glared but everyone knew Vlad was joking. Snow smirked and said, "Hey do you guys know anywhere super creepy? We need a new place to hang with our friends." They shock their heads in a no and they seemed really disappointed.

**Vlad's perspective: ** I can't believe Otis made us leave Balthony and move…here! I don't mind the weather and this would help us save money on sunscreen. But these Cullen's I didn't trust them. I knew the moment I meet them that they were vampires. Otis helped detect other vampires but these guys were different.

I was opening my locker Henry came behind me and shouted, "Hey Vlad guess what?"

"That I'm going to need a hearing add my next year."

Henry eyes squinted and said, "Can vampires lose there hearing? Anyway I found a place called La Push. Oh and Joss and Meredith are going to be there." La Push was nice with the dark morbid atmosphere. It was the perfect spot. Then a big muscular guy came near them. He was wearing no shirt and looked like he had overused steroids. Then there were more shirtless guys.

I whispered in Snow's ear, "Great jocks, well this place is ruined." Snow looked at him and giggled.

Shirtless dude looked at them, smiled and said, "Hi there I'm Jacob. Are you guys new."

Henry decided that it be best not anger him and said, "I'm Henry. The lovely lady in black is my girlfriend October. The geeky looking kid not wearing black is my cousin Joss with his preppy in pink girlfriend Meredith. The guy who is Goth but will say he isn't Goth is Vlad. And his dark girlfriend Snow."

Jacob smiled and said, "Well come on well so you around." He showed us around and it was perfect for a new Crypt. There was something off about these steroid guys. And I was going to find out but then Snow wanted to drive Jacobs motorcycle and I found out what could kill me…Snow's driving. I just hope Otis is wrong about Otis is wrong about Em attacking here. This place seemed so nice.


	2. Purple Eyes

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either.**

Chapter 2

Bella went to La Push the next day to meet Vlad and his friends. There was another couple of a normal looking and one Goth guy with a look of disgust on his face. Vlad smiled and said, "Hey Bella, what do you think of this place. Except for the steroid overuse shirtless guys." With that Jacob and his friends came by and like always the guys in the pack they couldn't last five minutes with a shirt on.

Jacob smiled and looked like a puppy begging for a treat. "Bella I guess you meet the new kids to Forks?"

"Hey all except…Joss and Meredith go to my school."

Henry smiled and said, "Come on, I brought the new game where you play as a vampire and you have to become the best most conquering vampire to win the game."

Seth smiled all excited, "Really that game doesn't come until next week." Next thing Bella knew she was dragged into playing the very violent and graphic videogame until she finally realized the time.

"Oh man Charlie will probably want me home now." Bella ran outside so she wouldn't have to play that game that mad fun of vampires. Bella didn't realize she was walking right into the woods. A man was a few feet away from her. He smiled evilly showing his white glistening fangs. Bella tried to run but the man was suddenly behind her. He lifted her up. He looked so normal and wasn't sparkling in the moonlight.

"You have such nice blood, I can't wait to drain you dry." He held out her neck.

Suddenly a shadow was behind the man. All Bella could see were two dark purple eyes. The shadow then spoke. "Leave the girl and leave Forks now!" the man stood still and slowly started to back away. In a flash the man was gone.

The shadow's eyes glistened; there was something off about these guys' eyes. "Now you, when you get home you will remember none of this." The shadow then disappeared but not before she saw him flash a smirk with two small fangs. Bella ran right home as the man and the shadow started to vanish from her mind until she was at a total blank. Bella didn't eat her dinner and went right to bed.

Like many times she had one of her Alice dreams were she sort of sees the future (totally creepy…for a human). She was standing in the forest and right next to her was Vlad and Otis. Behind them were pale figure and all them showed their long carnivores fangs. Just then Vlad's black eyes had a flash of purple and blood was stained on his shirt.

He went right towards her and whispered in her ear, "What you once loved, you will come to fear. There coming for you Bella, can't you tell?" just then the vampires behind him jumped on Bella reaching towards her his their hands. Bella panicked and punched Vlad in the gut. Vlad showed no sign of pain.

He smirked and said, 'you can't kill me, no one can. Just be glad I'm on your side. No one and nothing can kill the Pravus."

**Comment: Yeah I finally got out the whole Pravus thing. I mean that is so cool and creepy at the same time. If you haven't read then once again...READ THE BOOK! Also sorry if this seems a little short.**


	3. Pravus and Drudges

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either. **

Chapter 3

Bella suddenly woke up, the purple eyes in her dreams stained into her brain. Bella looked out her window to see Edward standing outside with his over priced car (seriously! Vampires are super fast, why would they even need a car?). Bella ran downstairs and outside to slip on the icy ground. She was about to fall to the ground when someone caught her. "Thank you Edward, you're so sweet when you protect me all the time."

A chuckle brought Bella to reality as she realized it was Vlad who saved her. "Hey Bella I came over to see id you're going to La Push again. Were planning on watching Dracula and those other awesome old classic vampire movies."

Edward glared at the thought the werewolves making fun of how humans thought of vampires. Vlad smiled viewing his shirt that read 'careful I bite'. "Hey Edward you and your creepy family can come over too."

Edward faked coughed and said, 'Sorry but my family aren't really excepted in La Push."

Vlad smirked and said, "Fine then I reschedule it to be at my house. Come by after school and my house is just three blocks away." Bella and Edward were forced to come. Otis taught the class on werewolves, which Edward found hilarious. After class Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullen's went to Vlad's house. Carlisle knocked on the door and Bella almost fainted when she saw who answered the door. It was Otis their teacher.

He smiled and said, "Ah glad to see you all came, and everyone is already here. I just finished dinner. I hope none of you guys are vegetarian." They came inside to see a bookcase filled with books about vampires. Henry and Jacob were playing some violent videogames.

Jacob looked over and said with a stupid grin, "Hey Bella." Then his face went into a scowl. "What are the Cullen's are doing here?"

Snow went past Jacob with a red cup in her hand. "We invited them. Please for the love of God put on a shirt!" Everyone laughed as Otis got out dinner and Carlisle explained why the Cullen's couldn't eat or drink anything that night or anytime in there lifetime for that matter. Snow smiled her pale skin seemed to glow and she brought them over some dark red drinks.

Jasper tilted his head his face looked like it had a little of actual life in it for once. "What is this?"

Bella took a big gulp and Snow bit her dark red lips and answered, "Oh that's vampire energy drink." Bella gasped and almost choked on the fowl drink.

Vlad snickered and said, "it's not really blood, it's just this really sugary red dyed drink. Otis won't let me have any sugar though since that on Halloween when I was little." Bella was about to ask but he was already gone making out with Snow. The night went by pretty fast with a delicious steak. Vlad had them watch the old version of Dracula. He even did this lame impersonation where he pretended to bite Snow on the neck. Unfortunately the night had to end and all the guests went home.

The next morning was Saturday so the Cullen's and Bella decided to go were they battled the new bloods and have a game of baseball during a lighting storm. But before they could start it Alice was staring into space. When she came back to society she yelled, "Someone's coming!" unlike the last time evil vampires came towards her they didn't protect her much as an odd greasy haired kid came towards them.

He smiled two small small fangs almost stood out. "Ah so you most be the Cullen's drudge."

Bella tilted her head. "What did you call me?"

"Drudge a human minion who will always do what there master orders. But don't worry, you won't live long enough to be under there control." The Cullen's swarmed on him but he disappeared and suddenly Edward was on the floor, unable to move.

The guy hissed and said, "My name is Edgar Poe (actually his name in the book) and if you want your pathetic boyfriend alive Bella then come toward me and allow me to bite you." Bella held her head down as she came towards him but then coming blocked her. It was Vlad and behind her was all of his friends and family.

Vlad growled, "Eddie if you think your going to get away with this! I may admit I underestimated you. It takes a lot of power to compel another vampire. So leave now or else I will kill you and Em, once I find her that is."

Edgar or Edie laughed as he said, "And what are you going to do?"

Bella looked at Vlad as his black eyes flashed purple. He looked at Eddie and say, "Then die!" his eyes turned completely purple. Edgar coughed and started to shake. He fell down with his eyes staring straight at them, empty of all life.

Rosalie glared, "Am I the only one who is going to wonder what is going on?"

Otis smirked and with a tilt of his purple hat he said, "Isn't it clear me and Vlad are vampires. Henry is Vlad's drudge but that's a long story on how that happened. All you need to know Vlad didn't know about that since eight grade. Joss used to a vampire slayer and the rest are just plain old humans."

Bella giggled a little and said, "You don't look like a vampire, I mean you don't even sparkle!"

Vlad laughed and said, 'Why on earth would we sparkle, were vampires not fairies."

Edward walked towards them and said, "What are you?"

Vlad sneered and shouted, "Vampire, are you depth."

Otis snickered and said, "I think he knows that. Just tell them now."

Vlad sneered and said, "They don't need to know anything."

Bella came towards them and was being blocked by Edward. She started to stutter as she said, "you mean the Pravus?"

Otis froze as he asked, "How do you know that?"

"I know this sounds weird but in a dream you two had fangs and Vlad you were warning me about something as your eyes flashed purple and you called yourself the Pravus."

Vlad face went serious as he said, "You're right you are weird." Snow nudged him in the shoulder. "Fine the Pravus is a vampire legend of a vampire not made but born. Any human or vampire weapon can't kill the Pravus. And this part I still hart, will one day rule all vampires and enslave humans. Happy now."

Carlisle sighed, "Otis I what the boy saying true?"

Otis breathed in and sighed. He tilted his purple hat and said, "At first I didn't believe it. But after Vlad survived being staked twice, survived sunlight without sunscreen. Also Vlad is advance vampire abilities. But we all believe Vlad has the choice to do what he wants to do. And so far it is to protect this town from vampires that wish to use Vlad to rule the world."

Vlad smirked and said, "Yah so as you can see my life pretty much sucks."

Snow smirked and said, "Well since we told our secret maybe you can help us help by telling us what on earth Jacob and his friends are!"

"We're werewolves." Jacob and his friends came out of the woods and they did not look happy. "And were not happy that a vampire was on our land."

"He isn't the only on who was on your so called land." A group of pale looking people came through the woods. The person leading them was a girl no older than Bella herself.

Otis hissed and said, "What are you doing here Em?"

The girl or Em laughed and she said, 'isn't it easy, were here for the Pravus. And for some fresh blood."

Vlad went in front of them his eyes again flashed purple and the vampires all backed away. "You will not hurt them. I stopped you from attacking my hometown and I can stop you here!"

Em smirked, "We know Vlad we all were there when you were able to control everyone. Just imagine you could easily control the world with nothing more than a few words."

Vlad shrugged and said, 'I don't know if I have the whole psycho thing in me. So back of now!"

Em smiled evilly and said, "Vlad your part of the Elysia now. And you know the laws about humans knowing about vampires. So we must kill Bella!" the Cullen's and werewolves blocked Bella. Then Vlad and his friends and family joined.

Otis yelled, "There must be another way!"

Em grinned and said, "Rules are rules." The vampires came closer.

Vlad steeped up and said, "What if we make it so Bella would have to keep our weird confusing laws."

Em seemed to frown and she said, "And how do you propose that?"

Vlad sighed his eyes were back to there average black color. "What if Bella became a drudge? As we all know drudges are to remain loyal to their master."

Em looked at Bella and said, "Or maybe turn her into a vampire. I know Bella is mentally blocked by most vampires' abilities except yours and you told Otis whom we can easily read. Se wants to be a vampire so why don't you change her?" Vlad and Otis hissed and blocked Bella. Joss took out a real wooden stake with a silver tip.

Vlad looked at them and said with a little anger in his tone, "Back away, I'm getting really tired of you guys." They backed away their eyes filled with egotistical eyes of there own selfish desires.

Otis then said, 'Bella if we bight you, you won't change into a vampire."

Bella could only see a one way out of the situation. She moved towards Vlad and said, "Vlad bite me!" all of Vlad type of vampires but Vlad and Otis smiled. Vlad was suddenly right behind her.

He looked at Snow and said as he raised Bella's chin. "Don't worry Snow, I'm only saving Bella she isn't anything compared to you." just as he finished that sentence he bent his head and bite Bella. Bella was bite once before but Vlad's bite, was incredible. He let her go, a small blood smeared on his lips.

Em smiled and her group of evil Goth styled vampires left, "How was it being on blood from the source again Vlad?"

Vlad smiled and said, "Not as good as the bag blood."

Em started to disappear and her final words were, "You will join us Vlad, you will become the prophecy.

**Comment: Now we have tension, read the next chapter to see what is going to happen next. Also to all those Twilight fans reading this, I know Bella has this whole mind block thing that protects from those weird psychic/ Jedi mind trick. But Vlad is the Pravus and was able to control all the humans, vampires, and vampire slayers that attacked and living in his hometown when that great battle in the book took place. Sorry Vlad fans if I spoiled anything. **


	4. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either. **

Chapter 4

Vlad took them all to his house as he began to tell them what was going on. Carlisle sat down on the chair and said, "So you guys came here to protect Forks?"

Otis smiled and Said, "Yes, it takes a lot of energy for Vlad to just order them away. Were going to have to fight them again." Vlad got out a bag of blood and the weird part was he put it into a cup and then into the microwave and got some fresh chocolate cookies. He then got out his cup of blood.

Vlad smiled and passed out the cookies to his friends the werewolves and Bella. "There is always something good about blood and chocolate." He gulped down the blood and they could here the small rumble of his stomach. They all seemed to laugh at that.

Jacob looked at them so what is your guys' story. And why should we trust you."

Otis smirked and answered, "If we wanted to kill you we would have already done that. Our story is I was in a jail cell a long time ago for a crime I swear I forgotten about and next to me was Vlad's dad Tomas. We became close friends and one day a vampire named Ignatius to our cells. First he changed Vlad's father than me. We became best of friends. Then Tomas fell in love with Vlad's mother and left Elysia ways to be with her."

Vlad got out another bag of blood and put it in a microwave and he said, "My parents died when I was eight. I got up early one morning and turned off my parent's alarm clock so they could sleep in longer. I thought it be nice for them but during school a women told me my house was on fire. When I got home…it was already to late. My parents had died in the fire. I was taken in my mom's best friend Nelly."

Henry nudged Vlad and said, "Don't forget about how you meet me. But I will tell since you won't do it yourself. See when I was little I was hanging with Vlad when I cut myself and saw his fangs. So after he explained himself I told him to bite me and, well he did. We have been the best of friends ever since."

Vlad smiled and laughed with no sign of his vampire fangs. "In eight grade is when I meet Otis and at first I thought he was the villain. I made an enemy of a psycho vampire named D'ablo all until not to long ago when a vampire I thought I could trust killed him. In ninth grade I meet Joss who at first wanted to kill me. I lost Aunt Nelly as I called her because to me she was family, died by the same vampire I could trust."

Joss interrupted, "I'm sorry but I said I was sorry. How long are you guys going to go on about me staking you, Vlad?"

Henry sneered and said, "Dude you tried to stake Vlad!"

Snow brought Bella a drink and said, "And Vlad meet me when he went to this gothic perfect place called the Crypt. Vlad saved me from getting hurt. He lost control of his control and the next thing the both of use knew Vlad bite me and it was just incredible. He tried to break up with me…but he just can't stand away."

October and Meredith came over and shouted, "Don't forget us!"

Vlad smiled and said, "Your right, October is another close friend of mine and Meredith was the girl I used to be totally in love with."

Bella took a sip of her drink before asking, "So what can your type of vampires do?"

Vlad nudged Otis and Otis answered, "We can read peoples minds, control vampires, we have super speed, super strength, and we can levitate." Vlad sat down smiling that he knew they had more powers that any of the Cullen's.

Jacob didn't look pleased and said, "Prove it!" Henry pushed Vlad's chair Vlad fell an inch before gaining control and was levitated in the air.

Bella was in shock. "That is awesome!"

Otis smirked and Vlad went back to the ground. "Now we have to figure out a plan on how to get rid of the vampires that doesn't depend on Vlad over using his ability and somehow becoming the Pravus the want him to become!"

Henry shouted, "I know, tacos!"

Everyone but Vlad Henry and Joss had no clue what he was talking about. Joss and Vlad said at the same time, "It's a long story."

**Comment: Sorry this one was short but this more an explanation chapter for the Cullen's. Don't worry the next chapter will have more excitement. Also if you want to see what would happen when the characters from Chronicles of Vladimir Tod meets the Volturi, then stay tuned. (Spoiler alert.) Sorry if that ruined the next chapter to anyone. **


	5. Pale Dudes in Black Capes

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either. **

Chapter 5

Everyone was quite with only the sound of Henry munching on tacos with he referred as genius food. October sighed with an annoyed look on her face. She said in a mocking tone, "Does anyone have an idea because I just wanted to hang out." No one paid attention to her. Otis and Edward were pacing around. Vlad was wondering when they finally bump into each other.

Suddenly Henry leaped out of his comfy chair and shouted, "I got it! We pretend that Vlad changed Bella into a vampire."

Vlad stared at him and said, "How does that solve anything?"

"I don't know; it was just an idea." While Joss was sharpening his stake Alice went very still and had that I-see-everything-in-the-future look in her eyes.

Edward easily read her mind and said, "This could be a problem."

Bella asked looking at her pale over gelled boyfriend. "What is it?"

Edward looked at her and answered, "It's nothing."

Vlad snorted and said, "Yah Alice's vision of the Em teaming up with some dorks and black capes, me controlling everyone in Forks, and oh yah…all the Cullen's dead. Yah that isn't so bad." Bella held on to her cold-blooded boyfriend. Shivers went up her spin.

Edward snarled and tried to grab Vlad but he was to fast and punched Edward to a wall only sending himself an inch back from where he once stood. Vlad said, "Dude I get that your trying to protect her but you can't just ignore this. I once had a vision much like this one. I didn't take it so seriously and it came true. I lost some people I really cared about and that day I became someone I never wished to be. I became the Pravus."

Bella looked at them and said, "There has to be something we can do!"

Vlad paused and said, "What if we all teamed up. We could easily take them on but with more people we could scare away the rest of the psycho paths hunting us down." That was probably the best idea they got.

Jacob then added to Vlad's plan by talking about the place where the Cullen's and werewolves battled the new bloods. Henry smiled like an idiot and said, "I told you guys, tacos are genius food." Vlad, Joss, and Henry laughed at their private joke.

Vlad stretched his arms with a playful smile plastered on his face. "Now all we have to do is train Bella."

"Train who now?" Bella rose was filled with blind furry.

Joss laughed a little and said, "Bella your being hunted by some powerful vampires and you don't think you need to be trained?"

"But I have Edward. Plus his family and Jacob and his friends."

Vlad smirked and added, "Yes but what if you were alone like that night but I wasn't there to save you! You be a vampire's dinner before you could even scream. Joss can teach you a few vampire slaying skills. And Snow can teach you her awesome Bruce Lee karate moves." Vlad did a karate kick with that little 'high-yah' thing seen in every Kung Fu movie. Bella tried to say refuse but they weren't taking no for an answer.

Bella bruised every part in her body as Joss had her run along the area during pouring days and do series of attack movers with a stick of wood (Joss thought it be best if she sty away from the knives and other sharp objects) Plus after that Snow forced her to practice karate moves that just ended Bella flat on her back.

"Wow you really must be the clumsy person alive." Vlad was standing behind them and was enjoying a delicious sandwich. But Otis told Bella it was really the blood capsules in the food he really needed to eat.

"Hey Bella how is things going?" Jacob and the rest of the pack were coming back from their search for vampires.

Vlad answered for her, "She is the worst vampire slayer ever!" Edward snickered as his family came back from their hunt. Edward hugged Bella, his golden eyes staring at her.

"Aw isn't this sweet." The Volturi came from the woods. Vlad was mumbling on about how the lame villains seem to always come out of the dark foggy woods.

Vlad glared and said, "Can we help you, weird black cloaked cult people?"

"We are the Volturi and we are here because Bella hasn't been changed into a vampire."

Vlad said with a smirk, "No but she is a drudge."

"A what?"

"Drudge, human minion, follows anything their master say. Dude what can your kind of vampires even do?" Edward sighed with annoyance locked into his eyes.

Alec, Marcus, Aro, Caius, and Jane didn't like that one bit and they all said, "We do not care if she is some drudge, the Cullen's promised to change Bella. And yet here she is, a human."

The Cullen's guarded Bella like she was a fragile piece of glass that could easily be broken or shattered, (Oh what she was like that) Vlad just stood his ground eyeing the Volturi. "You guy's are really grim and I come from vampires that rip others hearts right out of their chest."

Jane noticed their new friend. She whispered, "pain." At first Vald was in terrible pain but the Vlad had no effect.

"Did you just try to hurt me? Let me show you how it is done." His eyes flashed purple and then Jane went really still.

The two said at the same time, "Now I will show you real pain." Jane started to twitch and became more pale than usual. She started to scream and fell.

"I suggest you all leave…now!" he took out a small capsule filled with some weird liquid. It also had a weird slash on it. "See this is the Lucis, the most powerful vampire weapon known."

They started to back away until Aro noticed Otis. Aro tapped Otis and smirked. "Otis Otis it has been a long time."

"Aro I never thought of you being a vampire ruler."

Everyone was confused that Otis knew the Volturi, finally Vlad had to ask, "Otis you know thee guys?"

"Yes Vlad, I told you I had an…interesting past. Like when I told you I was the vampire in that old myth your old school has."

Henry shouted, "You mean the one where a vampire priest drank blood from his followers. Dude you are a legend, I mean do you have any idea how many seniors pretend to be you to scare freshman?"

Vlad yelled, "Henry were discussing right now why don't you and Bella stay behind the Cullen's and that's an order." Henry stood still and with a glare followed Vlad's orders. "So are you guys just going to do that dramatic stare and ominous but actually really stupid warning?"

Aro sneered and said, "Maybe…" and then they said in the lame dramatic tone and said, "Volturi aren't known for second chances, change Bella soon."

Vlad looked at them like they were really dense, "So how is this not a second chance?" but they left before Vlad could annoy them again. "I can't believe you were friends with them?"

"Umm…I was bored and sometimes living for eternity makes life a bit boring." They all laughed and decided to stop training for the day. Vlad made them watch some old vampire movie he loved because it made fun of vampires.

Snow took Bella away from them and started talking to her. "So how do you like being a vampire's girlfriend? If you ask me I love it and I loved it when Vlad used to bite me."

"I love Edward but he doesn't want me to become a vampire."

Snow snickered and said, "Well I don't think Vlad knows how to make someone a vampire." Then an odd thing occurred, Snow and Bella became friends. Bella was about to go home when Vlad stopped her. "I think we should go with you." Bella sighed knowing there was no way out. They came towards her house to find the door broken open. They ran into the house some strange vampire guy was there and he was strangling Charlie.

Vampire punched the guy in the face and freed Charlie. The man looked at them and said, "Well it looks like I will be having lunch. He charged at them Vlad broke part of Bella's kitchen table giving it to Joss who stabbed it in the man's chest.

Otis put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Don't worry he won't remember anything."

"Thank you Joss." He smirked and cleaned of his stake. Otis took care of the body and Edward declared he stay the night with Bella. Vlad just thought that would be creepy.

"What was he after?" Vlad got out a small red book that read 'Chronicles of Tomas Tod'. "This book contains a so called ritual of taking away the Pravus's."

"What is it doing in my house?"

"I thought it be a nice place to hide it." He smirked and just left with his group of friends and family. Then Jacob and his friends left and then the Cullen's. Charlie was fast asleep and Edward was doing the creepy watching her sleep thing. And Vlad's plan was in action.

**Comment: Sorry if I spoil anything. Next chapter what to hear some secrets from Vlad (P.S. the secrets are from the last book). So if you never read the book, I may kind of spoil it. Sorry I you're a Vlad fan and haven't read the last book. I created this idea after the last book and thought if I didn't add it, it would seem weird. **


	6. Death at the Door

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either.**

Chapter 6

Morning came and Charlie had no memory of last night. Edward and Bella went out on a date in the midst of the fogy woods. Edward skin started to sparkle like a diamond. A voice spoke behind them. "OMG I thought you guys were joking but your type of vampires do glitter!" Vlad was behind them. He was comfortable in his black sweatshirt with a button attached to it that read 'Join the dark side…we have cookies'.

"I'm not making fun of your kind for needing sun-block whenever they got out in sunshine." Vlad glared and only till Snow came did his face change to one of a lovesick puppy. They all seemed to get along. Vlad had turned to be a great friend in some weird way. He was somewhat the normal goofy friend in their group.

"Hey dude I made a way to protect the entire town."

Bella looked at him, one of eyebrow rose slightly. "How did you do that?"

Vlad smirked and rolled up his sleeve to show a black tattoo of weird slashes in some type of pattern. "See this mark contacts of to Elysia and other vampires. It can also be used to protect humans from Elysia by putting it on things in or on homes. This is how my dad was able to stay hidden."

Bella let a smile form on her face as she said, "Great, so what's next?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to school. Don't want to be late for Otis' speech on the mythology on vampires." He laughed and left with Snow right next to him. Bella and Edward hurried back when they realized they too had school to attend.

Otis taught a lesson about vampires with a dorky black cape. Lunch went well until someone took Vlad's cupcake. The guy took a big bite and then threw it right up. Vlad chuckled and left but not before he made sure someone take the poor guy to the clinic.

Vlad just left like this wasn't new to him. Later after school Bella found herself by herself. She was out in the pouring rain for an hour. She then spotted Edward walking towards her.

"Where were you?"

"Vlad had some new ideas for the vampires and werewolves. You know Vlad is getting along with those guys? It just seems wrong!"

Vlad was behind them with a smile on his face. "Hey Ed, Bell what you doing?"

"It's Edward and were going on a date."

Vlad just kept his dorky smile as he responded, "Okay Snow and I will join you." Bella and Edward tried to let him down but it was impossible to do with a guy who can read and control their minds. So they all went to the forest. While Edward and Bella were snuggling in the flower patch, Snow and Vlad were leaning against a giant tree, making out.

Just then Edward and Vlad went really still, "Edward did you hear that. Edward stay with the girls while I investigate." Vlad vanished in a blink of the eye.

"I'll go investigate too. Bella and Snow stay here." And with that Bella and Snow were alone, in the thick decollated forest. Just then a horrible looking man came out of the woods. His clothes were drenched in dry blood, his hair mangled, and his eyes looked like he was living in a hole all his life.

He smirked, showing his fangs. He grabbed Bella and showed a horrible grin. He was prepared to bite her when Snow punched him in the got. Snow then karate kicked his ass. Snow kicked him in the head. But as she started to pull back the man took out a knife and stabbed her in the ribs.

Snow let out a shrill scream. The man started to lick the blood that dripped on his knife. Then a wooden stake stabbed the man right in the chest. The man fell dead as Vlad came into view with a bloody knife in his hand. Snow fell into Vlad's arms. Her hand griped the knife out of her rib, blood dripping on Vlad.

"Edward get Otis and Carlisle right now!" in a few seconds Edward got them and they checked on Snow.

Otis held on Vlad's shoulder and said looking at his nephew, "She's dying. I can only think of one thing to do to save her. Vlad I can change her."

"No I'll do it."

Otis side and put Snow's now limp body in Vlad's arms. "You will have to fed on her to get rid of all her human blood and give her some of your blood to change her. It will be tortures for the both of you. And she may die." But Vlad didn't care; all he knew is that he loved her.

Vlad kissed Snow on the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I don't want to lose you." He removed her hair and bight her on the neck. Vlad looked like he couldn't control himself but somehow he stopped.

Tears ran down his face as he muttered out, "She's…dead. I lost her...I lost Snow." Otis held his head down and Vlad's grief turned into rage towards Edward.

"I told you to watch them and now Snow's dead. I trusted you!" Vlad laid Snow's body on the flower field. His eyes were red and his eyes were completely purple.

"Vlad there coming."

Vlad looked at his uncle and said with his head down, "I know Otis." He then bolted out with blind furry, "and I'm going to kill them all for what they did to Snow!"

** Comment: I got a recent complaint that Vlad was acting too mean. But he isn't mean, he is overconfident. I mean Vlad survived so much that he sort have this thing were he comes of mean or arrogant. But all Vlad fans know what a nice guy Vlad really is. In this chapter I just wanted to hug Vlad, I mean he lost so many loved ones. He can be such a sweet, sensible guy now and then.**


	7. Battle to the End

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. And I don't own Twilight either.**

Chapter 7

Vlad didn't speak as he grabbed a wooden stake and the Lucis. Vlad seemed dead; he didn't crake some joke or try to make everything seem fine. Because he lost part of himself when he lost Snow. And just like that it was time for the battle. Bella didn't know much about fighting, so it probably not a good idea to have her any where near the battlefield. But Edward wanted to make sure Bella would be safe. (Not the smartest move Edward!)

Em and her gang of normal looking vampires were approaching them. They heard the first howl and then another, Jacob and the other werewolves spotted them. And just like that, it started.

All Bella could see next was a huge bloody battle against everyone cared about and their new enemies. Joss was a natural in battle; he didn't miss once stabbing his enemies in the heart. He never showed any sign of emotion as he cleaned his stake for his next strike. Vlad had changed from a kind goofy guy to a bloodthirsty warrior. He wanted revenge for Snow's death, and he was going to get it, no matter what!

As the werewolves tore the vampires to pieces a new enemy approached. He was extremely large and muscular. And most of all, he was right behind Bella. He grabbed her and started to crush her with his bare hands. Bella then started to cough blood, and that is when the panic kicked in. She struggled and bite her attacker's arm. But her only laughed and continued to crush the life out of her. Vlad ran towards them and punched the man in the jaw.

The man let go of Bella as his attention turned to Vlad. The man smirked and said, 'so you're the Pravus, I heard you were betrayed by your own father. That even he tried to use you and was the one who killed D'ablo, my father." Vlad glared his eyes flashing deep purple as he raised the Lucis and brushed his hand against the strange markings. There was a huge flash of light and next thing Bella saw was the man with a giant hole in his chest, blood on his lips. The man fell down, never to rise again.

Em glared evilly as she took out a Vlad's father's book. She then stabbed Edward in the chest and he just fell right to the ground. Em then appeared next to Vlad as she chanted some weird verse. Maybe it was in another language or being crushed to near death was affecting her mind, but Bella couldn't make sense of what Em was saying.

Just then she took out a large ceremonial knife and a black chalice. She dug the knife deep into Vlad's stomach, Bella knew Vlad survive but it still had her blood go cold. All his blood went into the chalice and Em took a large sip of the drink. "And now that with your immunity gone, you will die!" She raised the knife up high. Otis ran towards his nephew but was stopped by the army of vampires. Edward was healed and tried to save them as well but just like Otis was stopped in his tracks.

Just as the knife touched his shirt a stake went right threw Em's chest. Em shook a little then fell on her knees, her eyes staring at the stake that ended her life. The chalice fell to the floor and the place went silent. Everyone was in full-blown shock as right before them was Snow. Snow smirked to show two newly formed fangs. Snow then said, 'Uh…I hate how much sunscreen I had to put on when I woke up so I wouldn't burst into flames. Does it ever get easier?"

Vlad shook his head and snickered. He replied, "No it doesn't." He took the chalice to notice that there was still a few droplets of blood in it. "I guess I'm still immortal. Thank you Snow." He kissed her on the mouth, not caring that the enemy was still there. Or the fact that after words he may get the whole birds and the bees talk form Otis. All he cared about at that moment was Snow.

"Now lets get some vampires buts." And just like that the two of them leapt back into battle. Vlad was right in the middle of the battle as he shouted, "Everyone stop!' the enemies and the allies stopped. Bella found herself frozen solid. "Now listen to this. To all those who aren't my allies, your leader is dead. Leave forks and never come back, give up on the idea of the Pravus. Your little society is done. Now Go!" The vampires had no control over themselves as they did as Vlad commanded. The battle was over.

Vlad stretched and yawned his fangs were gleaming in the sunlight. "Well I guess were done here. Well it was nice meeting you all."

Bella finally able to walk moved towards them and asked, "You're leaving?"

Vlad smirked and said, "Yah were done with our mission, so we can go back home now. No more will I…we have to worry about those guys again. But I guess there will always be someone who will try and make the prophecy come true. Any way because we don't have to protect you anymore the werewolves will probably want us out for whatever bad thing I did."

"Drinking human blood." Jacob answered as he and his pack were back to their old form. And for once they were all wearing shirts.

Henry smirked and said, "Well this is fun, and you guys can come to our town any time you want. We can play all sorts of videogames."

"Well keep that in mind." Seth responded as he pocked his small head out of the group of over steroid used guys.

"So before we go, Bella I can give you back your free will."

Bella was shocked as she slowly touched were Vlad had bitten her not to long ago. "That's…. that's okay…you don't have to."

"Okay then, just think of it a something to remember us by. And Cullen's, for a bunch of pretty boy vampires who glitter you guys can be…I forgot what I was about to say. No offense but to me you guys are a bunch or dorks but I guess your kind of cool, kind of." The Cullen's didn't seem offended and Vlad said goodbye to each and every person.

When he got to Bella he said, "What that man said was true, my dad killed my nemesis and many of my closest family members but still I killed him. I lied about how he died because I didn't want to face what was really the truth and what was just a sick lie. I will never forget the most weakest girl to ever date a vampire I ever known or just ever known." He smirked and then added, "And a girl how I never thought I would call…friend."

Back at Vlad's place they were saying there final goodbyes and as they were all getting in the car, Snow was looking and smiling at Vlad and Bella could have sworn she saw a flash of green in her eyes. As the car was driving off Edward sighed and commented, "I can't think of a more arrogant, rude, over-confident vampire in my life. I hope we never have to deal with another half-vampire again." (Ha-ha sucks for you Edward then.)

** Comment: It's finally done, I hoped you enjoyed it, sorry if it got a bit violent for you. And know that I think about what I put down as Edward's last comment I can't stop thinking what would happen if they met Darren Shan (sp). Probably not make a story out of it but it was a nice thought. Hope people tell me how much the liked and what parts they didn't so much. But please, try being polite about it. And to all those who have been commenting….Thank You! Thank you, because getting comments tell me if anyone out there is even reading my stories. It really helps me not feel like a total loser.**


End file.
